


[podfic] Keep Moving

by arkadyevna



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Gen, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofKeep MovingbyVortaBurnish.The pain's not going to go away.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Moving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557968) by [VortaBurnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortaBurnish/pseuds/VortaBurnish). 



**Original:** [Keep Moving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557968) by VortaBurnish. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

 **Length:** 00:05:26

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u0ikhywjn1qaj7z/%255BHYLD%255D_Keep_Moving.mp3/file) : **2.17 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have recorded this for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the whole 'first podfic in a fandom' thing, I completely neglected to edit this. And cause these were sitting around in my little archive, I edited these and am throwing these lovingly into the arms of [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'gore' and 'plague'.


End file.
